


Little red riding hood

by Ravenpuff123



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Other, au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenpuff123/pseuds/Ravenpuff123
Summary: What happens if little red riding hood was to take place in the modern world lets find out.
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale)





	Little red riding hood

I can feel around, all I feel is something on my wrist. It's rope I think to myself. This can work. All I have to do is apply friction and they should snap.

OK so you're probably wondering why I have rope on my wrist and I'm in a dark room. If I'm to tell you the full story we must go back one week for it all to make sense. We must go back to when I opened my bakery.

{flashback one week}

I walk into my bakery and my phone starts to ring.

"Hood's bakery this is Ruby Hood speaking," I say

"Hello, this is Wood Hospital your sister Pearl Hood has gotten into a car accident and has a broken arm and leg. You are listed as her emergency contact and we would like to know if you could come by so we talk about medicine and therapy for when she gets out of her cast." The doctor says.

"Ok, I will be right over," I say shakily.

As I start to walk outside to close up the shop the flower shop owner asks me where I am going.

"Miss Hood, where are you going you usually start opening up your shop at 8?" Says Mister Wolf

"I am going to see my sister; see you tomorrow Mister Wolf," I say.

"See you tomorrow," He says.

"See you tomorrow," I say.

After saying goodbye, I go over to my red motorcycle and head over to the hospital. As I walk through the doors and head to the receptionist's desk and ask where Pearl is. The person tells me to go to room 368. As I walk down the hall I feel a sense of dread sweeping over me. So I start to walk faster and when I see the room, let's just say I was not expecting to see this. Pearl is all bruised and has her right arm and left leg in a cast.

"Hey, sis how are you feeling?" I say walking into the room.

"I feel ok, they have me on painkillers so I don't feel much," she says.

"Is there anything you want?" I ask.

"Did you bring any food from your bakery?" She asks.

"No, but I can get you some tomorrow," I say

"Can you bring it throughout the week because I don't think I can eat this hospital food?" She asked.

"I can bring you some at lunch," I say

"Thank you. I'm going to go back to sleep," She says

"Ok, I will talk with your doctor," I say

As I walk out of the room all I can think about is how are we going to pay for this. I will most likely have to work double shifts and open early.

"Excuse me, do you know who is looking after my sister in room 368?" I ask.

"That would be doctor Jackson," the person says.

"Thank you," I say.

"Excuse me are you Doctor Jackson?" I ask the person in front of my sister's room.

"Yes, are you Ruby Hood?" He asks.

"Yes, I would like to know how much her bill will be and where I can pick up the medicine?" I ask.

"We can ship the medicine to you and if you will follow me I can get you the bill. She will be released in two weeks," he says handing me the bill.

"Ok, thank you I have to get going so I can open my shop," I say.

"Ok if you want to visit through the weeks visiting hours are from 10 am to 7 pm," He says.

"Thank you," I say.

{one week later}

"Hello this is Ruby Hood speaking," I say

"Hey sis can you get me some flowers?" Asks Pearl.

"Ya, there is a flower shop right next to the bakery I can bring you then when I come to visit you for lunch," I say.

"Ok, I have to go, the doctor is about to do his rounds," She says.

"Ok love you," I say.

"Love you too," she says.

Ok, let me just add that to the list and perfect it: Ok, so I have to open the shop. Done. make Pearl's lunch. Done. Pick up flowers with her lunch. I will do that when I leave. Ok time to get ready for the morning rush I thought.

Oh, it is almost time to go to the hospital. Almost forgot to get the flowers. As I'm walking to the shop I think of what flowers to get. I think a nosegay of sunflowers will do the trick.

"Hello, Mister Wolf do you have a nosegay of sunflowers?" I ask.

"I think I have some in the basement will you help me get them?" He asks.

"Ok," I say.

"Perfect!" He says.

As we are walking into the basement my gut is telling me to get out of there. But I thought nothing of it and kept walking. After looking for a few minutes we could not find them. So right as we were going to go back upstairs I felt his hand go over my mouth. As I am struggling to get out of his grip darkness starts to take over; I try to fight it but after a few minutes the darkness wins and I am out cold.

{Time skip two days}

Every time I wake up he knocks me out. So when I finally wake up without him there I can feel around and all I feel is something on my wrist. It's rope, I think to myself. This can work. All I have to do is apply friction and they should snap. As I start to rub the rope on the pole I hear someone open the door. As fast as I can I let myself relax and close my eyes trying to pretend that I'm asleep. Apparently, I'm doing a good job of that because Mister Wolf walks right past me saying something about adding too much of something and leaves. Once I'm sure he is gone I start working on the rope again it takes a little time but it finally breaks. Once I get the blood back to my fingers I get my phone out and call the police.

"Hello, 911 what is your emergency?" The person says.

"Hello, I have been trapped in the basement of Wolfsbane flower shop. My name is Ruby Hood please be quick I don't know how much time until he comes back to cheek on me!" I say in a panicked voice.

"Ok ma'am we will send someone over now," the person says.

"He is coming back. I have to go, please come quickly!" I say and then I resume my place trying not to be caught.

Just as he was about to see if I was awake the doorbell rang and he went to go see who it was. Once he was going I decided to get up and try and find a back door. After ten minutes of looking I could not find one so all I could do is find someplace to hide. Once I was hidden I could still see the door. After what felt like an eternity but was only five minutes the door opened to reveal an officer.

"Is a Ruby Hood down here," He asks.

"Is he gone," I ask slowly?

"Yes, you can call me Officer Hunter," He said.

"Thank you officer can you tell me how long was I down here?" I ask.

"You were down here for two days," he says.

"I have to see my sister may I go find her?" I ask.

"First you have to tell me what happened first," he said.

"Well, I remember my sister calling me to get her flowers. Then when I got here I asked him if he had any sunflowers and he said that they were in his basement. So he asked me to help him get them, so I said yes then the next thing I know is that I was being knocked out. Then I wake up tied to a pole with rope so I started rubbing the rope on the pole to get it to break then I called 911." I say

"Thank you you may go and see your sister."

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this please give constructive criticism thank you.


End file.
